galaxiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Depths of Namitharurso
In the vacuum, the corpse of Namitharurso doesn't decay or rot all that much. Though its vast psychic and magical powers generated their own atmosphere to keep it from drying, there was nothing to feed on it to accelerate the decomposition process, and most bacteria died shortly after it did. Its entire body had evolved to be self-sufficient in the void. It is estimated that it will take another three to four thousand years before its brain finally finishes rotting away, depending on external variables. Until then, it still slowly twitches and pulses, firing off random bursts of post-mortem psychic energy that make it shine like a star on the Astral Plane, and to psions. 300 years after its death, the carcass was claimed by a strange race of whale-like aliens that came to be known as "Mobies"; enormous creatures of great psychic power, but delicate physiology. They claimed to have been victims of Namitharurso in millennia past, that it had destroyed their whole world. The entire history of their race as far back as they could remember had been hunting the aboleth's for this crime. Though the Federation robbed them of their vengeance, they were happy someone else had done the job- they didn't expect to survive their final encounter with it. Attempts were made to find them a new homeworld, but their bodies had become so atrophied by countless millennia in spaceflight that even gravity equal to Earth's moon would be lethal pressure on their sensitive organs and bones. So they made their new home from their ancient foe's corpse, and filled it with a strange, opaque fluid of unknown designs. This fluid is breathable and can be seen through as easily as air, though it's likened to swimming through a sludgy mucous. For eons, the Mobies were a culture of determined assassins- their vast, 10,000 year lifespans were one and all spent training for the final battle with Namitharurso. Freed of this obligation, they are now peaceful creatures, as much by choice as necessity. Their psychic powers are immense, capable of obliterating small fleets, forcing them to use it carefully to avoid destroying their new home. Most of their time is spent in meditation, using their powers to watch the galaxy and occasionally communicate with people. They are mostly friendly beings, and are said to have great power as seers, but reserved about using such power for the potential consequences. They have no desire to influence or control the lives of others, but they sometimes trade their strengths for favors and services: which might be anything from obvious stuff like goods and money, to innocuous things like games of poker or chess. It is impossible to tell if the Mobies will ask for something simple, ridiculous, or extraordinarily difficult when one seeks them for favors. Given the average length of a Moby at 100 feet, with 150 foot flipper-span, architectural endeavors within Namitharurso are meaningless. They like the constructions of the common mortals, but there's no practical way for them to mimic such things; even making tools is mostly pointless. They seem to feel it is enough that they have flooded the aboleth's tremendous corpse with plenty of breathing fluids, and operate under the belief that attempting to do anything major outside of occasionally clearing a bit more space, they might jeopardize the carcass's structural integrity. And that would be a big pain in the tailfin. Volus Asteroid Belt Back to Main Page